mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jets Mob
The Jets Mob was formed Oct.1,2004 when four Zapper females teamed up with four rovers.Cosima was the first leader along with Zephyros. They were the pair till 2005.Cosima died.Zephyos was killed.Amber assumed domince over Lizzie.Balto assumed dominate male postin.The group became very large due to Amber and Cosima's litters.The group is still being lead by Amber and Balto today. Alpha Pair Cosima and Zephyros were the dominate pair till 2005.Amber and Balto were the next dominate pair and they still are. Rivals The group's rivals were the Zapper.Then the Cool Kids mob.Next,it was a wild mob and Fire Cats mob.The rivals were then the Gangsters mob and now the Starlight mob. Current Members The Jets mob has 23 members of 2011. Amber'Dominate Female' Balto'Dominte Male' Ollie Maxwell Lisa Evan Cream Axel Ginger Buster Bella Mr.Whiskers Laruen Darth Fader Moon Ash Mallory Bolt Pearl Jelly Bean Catilen SZJF045 And three pups. Histroy October 2004:The group was formed.Cosima assumed domnce along with Zephoryis. November 2004:Coisma gave birth to Owen and Amber.She evicted Lara. December 2004:Steve went roving. Januray 2005:Coisma was pregnant.She evicted Ginger.John went roving. February 2005:Coisma gave birth to Lisa and Dawaine.She evicted Sue. May 2005:Coisma gave birth.Her litter was killed.Steve and Axelander went roving. July 2005:Coisma was pregnant and she evicted Ginger. Augset 2005:Coisma gave birth to SZJ0045.She killed Ginger's pups and evicted her.Darth Fader went roving. Januray 2006:Coisma evicted Lara and Lula. March 2006:Coisma died.1 year old Amber assumes doimace along with rover Balto.John went roving. July 2006:Amber gave birth to Pearl,Ash and Jenna.Amber evicted Lara. Augset 2006:Amber was pregnant.She excited Ginger and Hallen. October 2006:Amber gave birth to Mallory and Bolt. December 2006:Amber gave birth to Lisa Ash,Axel,and Bella.She evicted Dawine and Ginger. Januray 2007:Pearl gave birth to Moon Lola and Buster.Amber was pregnant so she evicted Gunger. Febrauy 2007:Amber gave birth to Evan,and Laruen. May 2007:Amber was pregnant.She evicted Lara. June 2007:Amber gave birth but her litter was killed.Rex went roving. August 2007:Amber mated with Sam,a rover. November 2007:Pearl gave birth to Lola,and Moon.She was evicted along with Kimbreya. Dec 2007:Amber gave birth to Youngster.Ash went roving along with John. March 2008:Amber gave birth to White Star. July 2008:Axel went roving. August 2008:Amber was pregnant.She evicted Owen,Lula. Sempeter 2008:Amber gave birth to Yo. November 2008:Amber was pregnant.She evicted Mallory. Dec 2008:Amber gave birth to Jelly Bean.Axel roved. Feb 2009:Amber was pregnant and evicted Bella and Lisa.Ash went roving. March 2009:Amber gave birth but Lisa killed her litter. July 2009:Amber was pregnant.She evicted Bella. Augset 2009:Amber's litter was killed.Ash,Axel,and Mr.Whiskers went roving. Dec.2009;Youngster went roving. March 2009:Amber gave birth to Pannel. July 2009:Ash roved November 2009:Amber gave birth but the pups died. Januray 2010:Amber was prengnat.She evicted Lisa.Amber's litter was killed. March 2010:Yo roved and never returned. November 2010:Amber gave birth,but Lisa killed her litter. Januray 2011:Ash went roving. Feb 2011:Amber was pregnant. March 2011:Amber gave birth to three pups. Mobs The Jets Helped Form Fire Cats: was formed in 2005 when two evicted Jets females teamed up with four males and two females. "'Cool Kids"':was formed in 2007 when two roving males and a female from the "'Jets"' teams up with two males and four females. "'Starlight"'Was formed in 2009 when Four evicted females from the "'Jets"' teamed up two males. "'Izzy"':was formed in Januray 2008 when two males from the "'Jets"' teamed up with two males and six females.The group was lost on December 2008. Category:Meerkat Mobs